


feel a little nauseous and my hands are shaking

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, First Dates, Multi, Polyamory, Superheroes, Supervillains, fanfiction of original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Mihaela hadn't been this nervous in years, and she couldn't figure out why. It was just a date! A date with her boyfriend!...and with the person they were hoping would become their partner officially in future. Maybe that was why she was nervous.Evren didn't know why he was nervous about a date with his girlfriend and one of his only friends. It wasn't like the three of them meeting for a meal was anything that unusual...
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830388
Kudos: 7





	feel a little nauseous and my hands are shaking

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Genderswap" for quarantine bingo. I wasn't going to publish this, since it's based on my original novels, but I decided it felt wrong to leave the 25th fic out of the series so here it is.
> 
> Title from Julia Michaels' "What A Time" feat. Niall Horan.

Mihaela hadn’t been this nervous in years – not since she’d moved entire countries away from her parents, back when she was barely of legal age to leave home. She’d been with her godparent, true, but it had still been nerve-wracking.

That didn’t explain how nervous she was now. It was just a date! A date with her boyfriend, even!

And with the person they were hoping to call their partner in the near future.

Mihaela knew what she looked like – jaw too strong, shoulders too broad, body too tall, her entire being just _too much_ for most. That was why it had been such a shock when Evren had started, well, _wooing_ her. They’d kind of just fallen into their relationship, and it worked for them. They’d been dancing around it for months before it happened, but once she’d found out Evren was running around with a bunch of supervillains as their newest member and Evren had found out her secrets in turn, well…

It’d just _happened._ With the removal of secrecy between them, it had been easy to just… fall into a relationship with him.

And now there was Lin. Lin was… petite in comparison to her and Evren, who both stood over six feet and were muscled to match. Small, and lean, and Mihaela had been more than a little smitten with them from the moment they met. Evren had teased her about it – gently, true, but still teasing – and admitted to his own feelings for the café owner.

Mihaela would have been happy to leave it at that – an acknowledgement of feelings. But then there’d been the reciprocation from Lin, the revelation of secrets between them after Evren’s mentor got hurt, and now they were going to be going on their first date.

And Mihaela was _nervous_.

How she could be nervous to go on a date with her boyfriend and their hopefully soon-to-be partner, after everything they’d been through lately? And together, at that? Not to mention how many times they’d had meals together, just the three of them, in the past few weeks.

A knock came at her apartment door, and she dropped her brush as she jumped in surprise. That would be Evren – and Mihaela still hadn’t done her hair! Fuck!

A glance in the mirror showed that the long black and blue strands were still silky smooth and flowing nicely, so that would have to do.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, slipping her phone into her purse as she moved.

Date time.

Evren wasn’t sure why he was so anxious about his date with Lin and Mihaela. He’d known Lin for years, had been dating Mihaela for months already, and all of them had been getting meals together for weeks now, so it shouldn’t be as daunting as it was.

But when Mihaela opened her front door, looking flustered and _absolutely gorgeous_ , the nerves melted away. He smiled, and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, hand on her other shoulder. Her hair slid over his fingers like silk – one of the things he loved about her appearance was her beautiful dark hair, though she rarely wore it down.

“You look amazing,” he murmured, and Mihaela’s eyes roved over him quickly before she replied.

“Pot, meet kettle,” she retorted, and Evren laughed as his girlfriend stepped out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. “Lin is still meeting us downstairs, right?”

“Yes, they’ll be here soon.” Evren had got a message to that effect not even five minutes ago. His hand brushed Mihaela’s as they headed for the elevator, and she twined their fingers together. He squeezed gently.

He still had trouble believing he’d managed to get so lucky as to be in a relationship with someone who saw past his size and strength, who didn’t care that he wasn’t really a people person.

And if things went well, then Lin would be the second of those people.

As they stepped out of the building, Lin was just walking up, and Mihaela’s jaw almost dropped. She rarely got the chance to see Lin in a dress, and they looked _beautiful_ in the rich blue fabric that draped and clung to all the right places on their lean frame.

“You look stunning, as always,” Evren said while Mihaela tried to reboot her brain. He reached out and Lin placed a hand in his, and then they blushed prettily when Evren brushed his lips against their knuckles. Mihaela gave herself a swift mental kick.

“Absolutely amazing,” she added, and ducked to kiss Lin’s cheek gently. Their skin was warm under Mihaela’s mouth, and she had to make sure she didn’t let her thoughts detour to less-than-chaste paths.

“You look good too, both of you,” Lin replied, though their cheeks were still flushed. “I hope I’m not late?”

“No, that was perfect timing,” Mihaela assured them, and moved to one side of Lin as Evren stepped to the other. She offered an arm, and Lin laughed and took it with a smile. Evren was still smiling a little, though he made no move to encroach on either Lin’s or Mihaela’s space. She loved him all the more for that – he was always so cautious of their boundaries, and she appreciated it greatly.

“Shall we?” Evren asked, gesturing at the path that would lead them to their date location. “I know we have a reservation, but I prefer not to be late.”

So, off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction of my published original novel "Spitfire", first in the Villainess Trilogy, if anyone's interested in reading about a bunch of queer superheroes and supervillains.  
> In the original, Mihaela is actually Mikhail, and Evren is a woman. Just to clarify how this fits "genderswap" since it's technically an original fic.


End file.
